Fire
|loner: = FireRevealed in Blossoming Clans, allegiances |living: = Blossoming Clans}} Fire is a ginger tom with darker points and yellow eyesRevealed in Blossoming Clans, allegiances. History In the Super Edition arc Blossoming Clans :Fire pads softly over to a holly bush, sniffing its base, as his eyes look around, searching. The whiff of an unusual scent catches his nose, and he sniffs cautiously, wondering what it is. He walks in the direction it is coming from and hears the yowls and screams of Twolegs and kittypets alike. He knows at once that something is wrong at the Twolegplace, and thinks how he and the other loners avoid the Twolegs at all costs, but he has to know what is up with the cats, as they are his own kind. A cat calls his name and he gazes around to see a dark ginger tom standing there, who goes on to ask what he thinks is happening. The ginger tom shakes his head and replies that he has no idea exactly, mentioning the tom's name as Alder, but that he thinks he recognizes the scent. He says that the scent of smoke comes when lightning strikes, so there must be some sort of fire. Alder remarks that it must be huge, considering the amount of screeching, and flattens his ears. He says that with the screeching and barking, he doesn't want to imagine how chaotic it must be. Fire says that either way, they should go see if the cats are alright and to come on. He flicks his tail and they race towards the Twolegplace. The yowls are growing increasingly louder as they near and the acrid smell of smoke is filling his nose. :He can hear the crackling of fire and see the giant flames licking hungrily towards the sky, wondering where the cats are. He tastes the air and, above the overwhelming scents ofsmoke and Twolegs, picks out fresh cat scent, and pounds through the trees, the wind increasing and blowing his fur. Alder is right beside him, almost panting, and he skids to a halt as all the kittypets, all twenty-four of them as he counted, come into view. They are huddled together in a small clearing under pine trees and he notices that some of them and thorns and someare shaking with fear. He and the tom crouch down, careful not to be seen, though the kittypets are obviously oblivious to their scents, too scared of the fire to care. He doubts they could tell fire or no fire. But one cat stands out to him, a black she-cat that is standing in front of the others, her eyes glowing with fear and confidence. Her tail flicks anxiously though her head is held high, and something indescribable stirs inside of him. Alder asks him what they do now and he blinks as he had been too concentrated on her. He says they'll wait, they'll wait and then it's up to them. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has been a loner his whole lifeRevealed by . *He has a crush on PhoebeRevealed by . Character Pixels Fire.loner.png|''Loner Version'' |} Quotes References and Citations Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Blossoming Clans Characters